


Remember?

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, May be a little OOC, POV First Person, implied sex, it's my first time actually writing with celes.., major character death tag is just the people who died, no one else dies, tiny bit of fluff, told from celes's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: We said our last goodbye too early, and now I feel nothing but regret....I miss you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I fell into celesgiri hell, and I needed to practice writing with Celes anyways. "Attempted" to stay as canon as possible, however I went by what I could remember. Some facts may be wrong. Anyways, enjoy!

My name is Celestia Ludenberg. Actually, that is my fake name. My real name is Taeko Yasuhiro. There isn't any point to lying anymore, because I am dead. I've been dead for a while, actually. I lost track of time, but I want to say it's been about 2 years. 

 

2 years since we lost our memories. 2 years since we were forced to kill each other. 2 years since I killed. 2 years since I last saw you.

 

Actually, that is incorrect, again. I see you a lot, but you can't see me. 

 

..It seems like I am still in the habit of lying, and I apologize. I thought I finally broke away from that lifestyle, but then again I was named the Queen of Liars, so what was I expecting? I don't even gamble anymore, isn't that a surprise? No one here is good at it anyways, so there really isn't much point. 

 

I couldn't care less about my talent anymore. In fact, I want to forget the old me. Maybe if I do, we would be able to see each other again, Kirigiri-san. 

 

Celestia Ludenberg killed. Taeko Yasuhiro did not. If I continued to live as Celestia, I wouldn't even have a chance to be able to see you again. I'm surprised I'm even here now, but I think that means I earned a second chance. I'm praying it did. 

 

The others are here too, you know. Maizono-san, Kuwata-kun, Fujisaki-kun, Oowada-kun, Yamada-kun, Ishimaru-kun and Oogami-san. However, Enoshima-san and Ikusaba-san have not made an appearance yet. I have a feeling they are... somewhere else, so to say. 

 

Yes, I made up with Yamada-kun and Ishimaru-kun. Really, there wouldn't be any point to holding grudges if we have to spend the rest of time together. (Though I hope I don't have to do that, although we may be friends I'd much rather spend my time with you.) Like my past self would say, we have to adapt to the situation we're in. 

 

And we have.

 

Yamada-kun is kind enough to bring me my royal milk tea, and I have to say I am a lot kinder to him than I used to be. Oowada-kun and Fujisaki-kun made up as well, and now they're together most of the time, along with Ishimaru-kun. Those three are almost inseparable. Ishimaru-kun loosened up quite a bit, and Fujisaki-kun is more confident in himself. Oowada-kun hasn't changed all that much, besides the fact that he isn't as violent as before. Maizono-san and Kuwata-kun also forgave each other, which would mean that no one is holding any grudges against each other. 

 

I have changed too. I don't usually wear lolita-style clothing anymore, however my wardrobe does have a couple outfits in that sense. I am more laid back, and typically a nicer person. I hope that's what you wanted, Kirigiri-san. I hope you will be pleased when we meet again.

 

I have also realized the mistakes that my past self had made. I should have known I wouldn't have been able to get the 10,000,000 yen. I should have known I would never be able to achieve my dream. At least, my old dream. My new dream involves you, and me. I just want to see you again, to feel your soft skin and smell your lilac scented perfume that you would always use. Do you still use it? I hope so. Just because I am able to see you doesn't mean I know what you smell like. I am watching from afar, after all. 

 

You look a lot older, you know? A lot more.... mature. And that reflects in your actions, too. You're still the detective I knew back at Hope's Peak, the one I loved. Your skin looks as soft and kissable as ever, too. Remember when we would sneak into your dorm just to have private time? I miss being able to kiss you, and snuggle into your body as we slept our worries away, praying we'd get out of that godforsaken school someday.

 

And you did. But I didn't. 

 

But you're making the world a better place, right? You finally defeated despair, along with the others. The world is at peace again. I knew you could do it, the moment you left the school I had a feeling everything would be okay someday. And now it is. 

 

I was worried when you were thrown into the final killing game, you know. I understand you couldn't do anything but play along, but god, it had been quite a while since i felt that kind of fear. When you supposedly 'died' I was happy that I could see you again so soon, but I realized you had other things to do before you could come to see the rest of us. It was a miracle that you were able to live, and did you know I cried when that happened? I never cry, or at least I never used to. 

 

Do you think about me, Kirigiri-san? You're always on my mind. Then again, I never have anything else to think about besides you. I think about the things we did when the others weren't looking, and I think about what we did in the dorms when everyone was asleep. I think about the last night we spent together, too. It was before I committed murder. I did mention I was going to do something I may regret, and I have a feeling you blew it off, as you were half asleep. Maybe you didn't, though. I remember the last kiss we shared, it was bittersweet. At least, to me. 

 

I think about my class trial, I think about the look you gave me when I handed over the key to the locker that held Alter Ego in it. I could see through your cold exterior, I saw how hurt you were. I had to stay cool myself, although I did blow up at everyone, I still had a bit of dignity left. I wished I had kissed you one last time. I thought about it, when our hands connected for the last time. But I didn't act on it. We said our last goodbye too early, and now I feel nothing but regret. 

 

...

 

I miss you.

 

You seem to be developing a relationship with Naegi-kun. If that happens, I will be hurt but, I'll understand why. I was just someone who could only pleasure you for a short while, and now that I'm gone you need someone else, correct? Maybe the memories you got back from before the killing game changed your view on me. I will never know, because I was never able to get mine back. 

 

But I've changed. You won't know until we can see each other again. I did it for you. 

 

I did it because I love you.

 

And I hope you still love me, too.


End file.
